Darkest Night
by 0-0mikomiko0-0
Summary: When CC is kidnapped on a walk home, she doesn't know what dark and interesting adventures await her, and when Euphie realizes that she is the center of a life altering prophecy, what decision will she make? LelouchXCC, EuphieXSuzaku, EuphieXGino
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Code Geass or any of its Characters**

She felt her long hair fly in the chill breeze as she walked slowly home from her low class job. Her feet killed her as she thought of how absolutely not worth it it was working at that old diner. Her skin tingled as she saw a shadow out the corner of her eye.

"Cc…."

She turned at the sound of her name. "W-who said that?" She cried out anxiously. Dead silence was the answer. Without a second thought, she quickened her pace. She jumped at another shadow.

"Who's there?" She cried out, panicking. Though she tried hard to keep her cool most of the time, her wild imagination often prevented her walks at night to be calm. Suddenly, she felt herself being thrown to the ground, wincing in pain, she rolled over to stare into the amethyst eyes of her attacker.

"Who are you?" She asked frantically. The real terror arose when he sneered at her, revealing sharpened teeth on either side of his mouth. She thought for certain that this would be the last thing that she would ever see before she shut her eyes forever.

"P-please don't eat me…" she whispered, knowing that her feeble cries would be useless in this situation. She was answered again with silence as he pressed a wet rag over her mouth and nose. She cried out in confusion and fear, and suddenly, the world went dark.

CC groaned softly as the room slowly came into focus. The chill rushed through her as she realized that she was completely nude, her arms chained above her head. She attempted to wait as her eyes adjusted to the dark, but minutes passed and she still could not see ahead of her. Reality hit when she realized she wasn't dead. She was startled by a beam of light directly in front of her.

"Oh you're finally awake." She heard the handsome voice say. "If I had known you were that weak I would have used a smaller dose."

Her fear was suddenly channeling as anger against her better judgment. "Go to hell!" she exclaimed, spitting at his feet.

He looked down in disgust. "Really, CC was that necessary?"

She glared, too angry to realize that a complete stranger knew her name. "You kidnap me, chain me NAKED to a wall, who knows what you've done to me while I'm out, and you ask if that was necessary?"

He ignored her rant and leaned close to her. Close enough that she could see his fangs glistening, and the bright purple of his eyes. She could feel the cold of his sweet breath as he whispered "I need a favor."

She refused to let herself become mesmerized by his beauty. "A favor? You-"

He stopped her with a kiss. The chill of his lips startling her into a frozen silence.

"….I need you to be my bride."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Code Geass or any of its Characters!**

**A/N: **I know the characters are pretty OOC, but that's kind f the fun of this fic! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

Euphemia stared at Lelouch worriedly as he paced around her bedroom.

"You really expected a positive response with the way you approached it?" she asked tentatively, knowing all two well that he was not in the talking mood.

"Well, I thought that she would agree to it, but apparently her family taught her nothing about her destiny. She thinks that she's nothing but a lowly café' waitress." L ranted as he paced more.

Euphemia stared up at the flickering lights. "Lelouch….you need to calm down…I don't want to fix these light bulbs again."

He stopped, and stared at her in irritation. "What do you suggest that I do to convince her? If I don't make her my bride in a week I'm done for. You know this.

She nodded in agreement. "Well normally I would say bite her in her sleep…but I know she has to comply so that's out of the question….maybe you should be nice to her and just try to win her over?"

Lelouch stared at her in disbelief. "She's rude, arrogant, and acts like a spoiled brat. She spit at my feet. She is definitely not the girl that I thought she was."

Euphemia sighed, and in her normal calming way she said. "You kidnapped her and locked her up without any explanation except you want her to be your bride, which would involve turning her into a vampire. I don't think I would be very happy in that situation either…"

"….I suppose you're right…" he whispered thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "I'll try talking to her again." He quickly left his sister's room and returned to the dungeon where CC was chained up. She glared at him, her amber eyes filled with pure hatred.

Lelouch took a deep breath. "Listen; instead of ordering you to be my bride, I'll just suggest you think about it. You'll give in eventually, but I know you'll gain some sort of satisfaction with the illusion that you have made the decision."

Cc stared at him. "There is no way in hell I would ever become your bride."

Lelouch had reached the point where he was almost too annoyed to even fake civility. "Listen, I'm just letting you go…you're obviously not the girl that I thought you were. Maybe there was a mistake…" He mirrored her glare. "You're rude and disrespectful even though I've been kind to you."

"Kind to me?" She almost screamed. "I'm naked and chained to a wall! How is that kind?"

He ignored her and rubbed his temple to ease the headache her shrill screaming caused him. "Look….I am letting you go. So you can stop screaming now." He unlocked the chains and she groaned as she fell to her knees before him. He was startled as her bangs shifted.

"What's that on your forehead?" He asked, pointing to the red mark that was perfectly hidden by her bangs. She looked away.

"I have no idea!" She snapped. "I was born with it, and my parents were so obsessed with it that they kindly carved it into my chest as well."

L looked down. Surely enough, a matching mark was etched violently beneath her breast.

"….Get your clothes on." He ordered, determined to rush her out before she could see that the same symbol covered the wall she was chained to.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: By the way, this fic is inspired from an RP I had with a friend…once I figure out her name on here, I'll give her some creds ^^ I hope you all enjoy chapter 3!**

**I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters…**

Cc still couldn't wrap her head around what had happened three nights before as she curled under a blanket on her thin mattress, the chill through the duct taped windows reminding her of the vampire's cold lips.

"Be his bride?" She scoffed. "I don't even know his name…"

"Lelouch."

She yelped and jumped at the sound of his voice right beside her. "Wh-what the hell are you doing in my room?" she exclaimed.

Again he ignored her question. "Have you thought further about becoming my bride?" he inquired, rubbing his throat as if he were in pain.

"No!" Cc screamed defiantly. "And I don't plan on it!" She stood up, but was surprised as he suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?" she asked, struggling to hide her caring nature with a hard voice. He groaned softly.

"I'm just…thirsty." He muttered, staring up at her. His eyes were glowing a bright purple and she backed away slowly in fear.

"I…. I have some raw steaks thawing in my fridge…would that help?" She asked, the internal debate in her mind between being concerned for him and fearing for her life rendered her legs useless. He shook his head.

"It's only a temporary satisfaction…" He muttered. She scowled at him.

"Is it at least enough to get you home?" He didn't reply. Frightened, she left her room and started for the kitchen. In a flash, he was in front of her. With perfect ease he sat her on the couch.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to come with me." He whispered. "Even if you don't become my bride….I will convince you…" _ And I only have one week left…_

She stared at him blankly. "I'm not coming with you." She said simply. "I'm getting those steaks…" She stood and he let her, too weak to argue.

"Eat." She muttered, throwing the plate in front of him. He glared at her stubbornly.

"I'm not eating until you agree to come with me." He whispered, rubbing his throat.

She sighed. "Why do you want me to come with you so badly anyways?"

He stared at her and took a deep breath. "…..You're in a lot of danger, Cc…"

Her amber eyes widened in confusion. "..Danger, huh? What kind of danger?"

He hesitated. "Well…I'm not supposed to tell you, but…there are three clans after you. You're part of a rare race that was wiped out in a mass execution. We had word of one survivor…and when I found you I knew I could protect you. You see….my clan is the smallest and least powerful…but we are the ones who don't hurt you. And once I make you my bride…" he said confidently, "the others cannot get to you."

She stared at him. "B-but what if I don-"

His eyes glowed brighter as he eyed the steaks. "If you don't, they'll rape you until they make a child, and kill you once it's born….dammit." He cursed as he gave in a started devouring a steak. She still had a hard time believing him.

"So…you're telling me that the other two clans just want me for a child and you-"

"Oh don't get me wrong." He mumbled while chewing the third steak. "A child between you and me could produce one of the most powerful creations known to man…however, I am more interested in your well being than the others."

She looked down. "I-I'm not used to people caring about me…" Her heart ached as she thought about her abusive parents and neglected life.

"…..Well we'll care for you at my place…and it's just my sister and me…you won't have to fear for your life."

She remained silent.

"So….will you come?"

The internal debate began again. _If I go…I'm in constant danger of being eaten by a vampire…I mean, look at how thirsty he is now. But….If I don't go…I'll be in danger of getting killed. Either way is a lose/lose situation…..but….he seems to care for me…should I go for it?_

"Well?" he asked patiently.

She stared up at him, her golden eyes glistening with tears of vulnerability. "…..okay."


	4. Chapter 4

The walk was silent as Lelouch led Cc through the woods. She kept quiet because with every step the intensity of the glow in his amethyst eyes grew stronger, and she didn't want to set him off.

The house seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was nothing like she would imagine an elegant, brooding vampire like Lelouch to live. It was just a simple small cottage, complete with a garden. The only thing that gave the house a macabre feeling was the rotting fence that surrounded it. He let her in the gate and practically shoved her into the house.

She was surprised to see a pink haired girl sitting at the table. _That must be his sister…_she noted. It's not often that one sees two people with purple eyes.

"Oh you must be Cc!" Euphemia smiled, standing up. "I hope my brother has been treating you well…" She flashed a teasing smile at Lelouch, who grunted in return.

"Euphie, can you get her settled?" He asked quietly. Her brow furrowed with worry and she nodded. Cc stared at Euphie in fear.

"Oh don't worry!" Euphie laughed. "I'm human…so you can feel at ease for the moment."

"Ease?" Cc exclaimed. "Did you se how thirsty he is? I think I lost five years of my life just walking here with him!"

She laughed again. "I know he seems harsh but…he has really good self control. He just hasn't fed for days is all…and he went out to get some sustenance…so he'll be okay for a while….the only way that his thirst will be quenched is if you become his bride, though."

Cc couldn't hide her surprise at the last comment. "Wh-what?"

Euphie blushed. "D-did you not know that?" She cleared her throat and turned. "Well….Lelouch is a really good guy…he took me in when I was just a baby!"

"Baby? You two look the same age….how old is he?"

Euphie froze, realizing that once again she was giving out too much information. "Well…vampires stop aging at age eighteen…sooooo he's eighteen!" She smiled. "I'll show you to your room…I hope you don't mind sharing one with him…"

Cc blushed as she followed the rose haired girl into the room. _I doubt I would have a choice anyways…_She thought as she tentatively walked into the room. "So…why did he have to take you in? And why is he a vampire and you're human?"

She smiled sweetly and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well…which question would you like answered first?"

Cc thought for a moment. "The first one."

Euphie pressed her palms behind her and leaned back. "Well….my house was burning down…and he saved me…apparently I was just sleeping in my crib."

Her amber eyes widened as she stared at Euphie in shock. "Y-your parents just left you there?"

She nodded. "But he saved me. Even though we have different moms, it doesn't make a difference at all. He still loves me and cares for me as his sister."

Cc smiled tenderly. "That's sweet…" They both jumped when Lelouch burst through the door.

"E-Euphie?" he stammered. "..can we talk?"

"Of course…" she smiled, standing and walking out into the hall with him. He shut the door so that Cc couldn't hear and took a deep breath.

"….Okay, you know that kid…who has been sort of courting you….who you told never to go near your house because it's too dangerous?"

She could sense the tension in his voice. "Yes..?

"Well…..I was out hunting…and you know how long it's been since I've had human blood…apparently he didn't listen and was coming to find you…and I-"

She panicked, cutting him off before he finished. "What? Lelouch! Where is he?"

He hesitated. "…I brought him here….I don't know if he's still alive…I could barely stop myself from draining him…but I brought him here…"

She turned quickly and ran into the front room to see Suzaku lying on the couch, pale as she's ever seen him and barely breathing.

"Oh…oh my god, Lelouch!" she screamed, her voice more shrill than he had ever heard it. "Get him to the guest bedroom…I'll nurse him back to…" She cut off mid-sentence, her eyed widening. "Oh…oh no…"

Lelouch took a step closer to her. "What? What's wrong?" But his fear had already been confirmed.

"….He's changing…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy Chapter Five!**

**I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters…**

They rushed Suzaku into the spare bedroom just as he was regaining consciousness.

"Euphie," Lelouch said in a voice much too calm for the situation. "I need to go to the storage room and get some blood bags. He's going to be thirsty."

"O-okay…" she whispered, flashing a worried glance at her boyfriend before running out. Lelouch turned back to Suzaku, who was now starting to shift slightly.

"Ughn…" He gave a pained moan as he writhed slightly. Lelouch pinned him down gently in preparation for the intense pain that the boy would feel. Euphie rushed back in with four bags of blood from the room, and Lelouch could tell that she had been crying.

"I…I'm going to wait outside…" she said softly, setting the bags next to him. "I-I know he'll be out of control..." She stepped out into the hall quickly, but not fast enough to hear Suzaku's agonized screams as she closed the door. She couldn't help but cry silently as she listened through the barrier between them. She jumped when she heard Cc next to her.

"What's going on?" The green-haired girl asked quietly.

Euphemia forced a smile. "D-don't worry about it." She stammered, struggling to keep her voice even. "We're…just going to have a new addition to the family."

Cc's eyes widened as she grasped the implication. "He changed someone? Why?"

Euphie looked down. "…I suppose it was an accident..." The tears resurfaced as she became in tune to Suzaku's screams once again. "Sometimes things like this happen…"

Hours later, Lelouch stepped out into the hall to see Euphie waiting anxiously.

"Is he alright?" she asked worriedly, her voice tight and strained.

"….Don't go in there, Euphie. He's worse than I thought he'd be."

She nodded. _I can always sneak in and see him later…_She thought to herself, forgetting that Lelouch, like every other vampire, had a supernatural gift.

"Don't you dare." He glared at her, hearing her thoughts as clearly as if she were speaking. She mirrored his glare.

"That's not fair." She whispered. "He's my best friend and you-"

"You know it was an accident, Euphie. I would never purposely hurt someone like that, especially when I wouldn't have even chosen a life like this for myself. But my father just had to make a baby with a vampire." He sighed. "I'm truly sorry but please don't go in there. He's still the guy you love…but he's…thirsty."

Euphie sighed and looked away as she felt the tears returning. "O-okay…"

He couldn't stand seeing his sister hurt so badly because of something that he did. Without a word, he turned and walked into his room. He jumped at the sight of a fearful Cc on his bed.

"…you forgot I lived here now?" She asked almost teasingly.

He sighed and sat next to her. "I thought you would have taken off by now."

She shifted her weight away from him. Though his eyes were no longer glowing with thirst, she was still afraid of him. "What's the point? You…would have tracked me down and taken me back anyways."

He smirked. "It's true….now then." He pinned her swiftly to the bed, binding her arms above her head. "On to our previous subject…"

He was leaning so close to her she could feel his cool, sweet breath intoxicating her. _No! I refuse to give in! _She screamed to herself. He smirked and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"Doesn't life as a vampire sound appealing?" he breathed gently into her ear. "The romantic though of a simple bite to your neck…I know you've dreamt about it, Cc."

She shivered and stared at him, startled. "H-how did you-" She was silenced by another kiss. She squirmed slightly. Part of her wanted to scream and run, to hide in the corner and beg for her life as a human. But the other part….secretly relished his words.

He slid his tongue slowly from the center of her suddenly bare chest to her neck. "You know you want it, Cc."

She tried to hold strong. "Y-you don't want to turn two people in one night do you?" she stammered weakly. He smirked at her, those mesmerizing amethyst eyes glowing ferociously. He sucked her neck teasingly.

"You'll give in eventually…"

She was surprised at his ease at reading her. It was as if she was melting into him. She felt fear, but somehow never felt so relaxed in her life. It was as if someone else was speaking for her.

"F-fine…." She whispered hoarsely.

His teeth glistened like diamonds in the sunlight as he pressed against her.

"Good girl…" he whispered, and his teeth sank slowly into her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy chapter six! Sorry it's kind of short! It's basically to introduce the next turn to the story! Happy reading!**

Cc gripped his shoulder as the burning pain of his venom surged though her body. "L-Lelouch..." she gasped weakly. She could feel the tingle of her life draining from her.

He couldn't seem to stop himself from devouring her sweet blood. It was more delicious than anything he had ever tasted. He knew that blood from her type was a delicacy.

"Lelouch…stop…" she uttered weakly, no longer strong enough to resist. Her hand fell limply over the edge of the bed, and he lifted her slightly to sink deeper into her flesh. He knew that as long as he left a drop of blood in her body, the venom would still work. Cc shut her eyes gently as she slowly breathed her last human breath. Lelouch finally willed himself to stop and slowly laid her on the bed. He stared hungrily at her pale, beautiful body lying there motionless; the temptation to drain her completely was strong, just to savor more of that sweet taste. He stood up and wiped the crimson liquid from his chin. Licking his fingers, he made his way to the blood storage room to get some blood bags for Cc's awakening.

...

Hours later, Cc sat in his arms a fully turned vampire; her eyes were a shining gold as she stared up at him hungrily.

"Now don't look at me like that." He smiled teasingly, handing her one of the bags of fresh blood. She devoured its contents in record time. Once she was sufficiently sufficed, he gave her a warm smile. Licking the blood from the corner of her mouth he asked in a deep whisper. "How are you feeling?"

She didn't feel any different, just less afraid of him and…thirsty. "I'm okay." She frowned slightly. "Is it normal to feel this thirsty?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Well…until you feed from me of course." He smirked and held his hand out as she practically pounced for him.

"Not so fast." He smirked. "I'm tempted to give you as hard of a time as you gave me."

She glared. "That's not fair. You can't just tell me that when-"

She found herself growing more and more comfortable with his silencing kisses, and almost returned the kiss as he planted another one on her lips. He smiled at her and she could almost sense love in the expression.

"You'll learn soon enough, Cc…." he whispered softly.

...

"You're depressed?" Lelouch asked incredulously, staring wide-eyed at Euphie.

"…..You've had Suzaku locked up for days. I just don't feel like its fair…I guess depressed wasn't the right word…I'm worried."

"He'll be okay, Euphie. He's just extremely thirsty, and I don't want you to get hurt, even if it's by accident."

_I'm the only one in our entire family that's not a vampire. _She thought, too angry to say it out loud.

"I know…" Lelouch said gently. But I want you to live a normal human life. If I had the chance to be human, I would take it in a heartbeat.

_Why did you change Cc, then? Isn't it a punishment for her?_

He gave her a blank stare, trying hard to keep his emotions in tact. "I needed a bride, e. And she is the girl that I wanted. Once her memories return, she'll realize why. She had her first dream last night."

"….Lelouch, you and Cc were brought together by destiny and all these things, but I feel like I have no place. I have no important part in this world I've been forced into.

"….." He kept silent, glad that she couldn't see into his head the way that he could see into hers. "You don't know that, Euphie."

"Yes I do…and now Suzaku is like everyone else, and I'm even more alone." She picked up her school bag. "I'm late for my lessons."

Lelouch watched her as she started her way through the woods to the small cottage in which her teacher dwelt. He knew that it was nearing the time that he must tell her about the prophecy.

"I just hope you can handle the burden….Euphemia."


End file.
